The Åland Islands OC
The Åland Islands (オーランド諸島, Oorandoshotou) is a fan-made character in the anime and manga series Hetalia: Axis Powers. In Always With You... Nordic Five!, Denmark mentions that Greenland along with The Faroe Islands and Finland mentioned The Åland Islands are part of the Nordics as their autonomous territories. He received his human name Wilmer Bergström (ウィルマー バエグストルム, Wirumaa Baegusutorumu).http://hetaliafanmadecharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Wilmer_Bergstr%C3%B6m Attributes Appearance Åland has short, light blond messy hair and light blue eyes. He wears a belted, indigo sailor top with a blue collar, tie, and cuffs, with matching pants and sailor hat. He has a wild, zig zag curly strand sticking out on the right side of his head with a detached curl and a dot that floats independently besides it. He has a second curl that splits into two on the left side of his head. He is sometimes depicted with a book or his weapon, a slingshot. Personality and Interests Åland is a quiet, well-reserved and serious men with little sociable abilities but isn't afraid to talk. He shows few expressions and his hobbies are reading, analyzing and exploring. Others find it hard to understand him. He is also smart and straightforward, he only worries about certain bad situations. But he can be friendly and has a strong sixth sense, when the incoming situation is dangerous, it easily gets on his nerves. Despite being an autonomous region, he admits feeling lonely and excluded sometimes. Åland is able to amit a frighting aura like Sweden and is half aware that it scared others. He gets paranoia when he doesn't have his own language, traditional clothing and cuisine. As well as calling him and other citizens "Finns" is considered rude and preferred to be called "Swedish" or "Ålanders". According to Finland, Åland's shooting aim is superb when he attempts to shoot down an apple, he then says he's not trying to brag. According to Sweden, there is only one Ålandic recipe: Åland Pancakes. If willing to try, he wouldn't mind serving you some.https://finland.fi/life-society/a-taste-of-the-aland-islands/ Relationships Denmark They see each other not close friends and Åland is annoyed of him. When others meets him, he gives out a quick reminder that he is an "annoying former viking dude". Estonia The NDI doesn't take Estonia's wishes to be Nordic seriously. They were more "Nordic" than Estonia as territories at least and sees him as a stranger rather than a "soon-to-be a new Nordic member". Faroe Islands Åland and Faroe are closer than Greenland being closer to either of them due to both being European territories despite having different rulers, they don't share much in common but have names that ends with the word "Island". He sees her and Greenland's culture greater than his because they have their own languages, traditional clothing and cuisine, making him jealous. Including for not having a protectorate during WWII. Finland He does look up to him as much due to preferring to be with Sweden, Finland gain autonomy of The Åland Islands. He does have concern for him doesn't treat him the same way he treats Sweden and other nations. When Finland ask him for a name suggestion, Åland told him to get a book for animals as it was "easier" than thinking for long periods. Greenland The two share a mutual men-to-men relationship in their trio despite being very far away from each other and not having a lot in common. Åland doesn't mind comforting and giving advises for Greenland. They don't often hang out but both love exploring nature, foreign cultures and art. He is jealous that he's the only NDI member that doesn't have it's own language, traditional clothing and cuisine or a protectorate during WWII. Sweden Since he was a child, he always liked Sweden and dislikes Finland. Åland says he rather be annexed by Sweden than be a Finnish autonomous territory. Åland and his people strongly refuses to be a part of Finland until they agreed that he would remain a Finnish territory but their official language would be Swedish. Åland admires Swedish culture proudly and sees him as a friend and aiding him when necessary. However when surströmming is involve, he couldn't handle it's smell but handles it more than anyone else can before he can faint. Appearances Anime Trivia * The creator of Greenland is https://animatedobjectsshows.deviantart.com/ from Deviantart. Though, MS Paint is the only art program is available. * The character's personality is similar to Sweden. Despite he is also similar to Norway along with the way his clothes are designed and ahoges. * Åland is the youngest of the Nordics and the NDI. The oldes member of the NDI is Faroe, making Greenland in between. * Åland hates losing his slingshot ammos because they're hard to find in stores. He normally puts them in his pockets and the slingshot inside his hat. * His eye colour was originally amber, but was changed to light blue to look more similar to Sweden. * When his right ahoge gets tangled with either the Italy brothers or Greenland, he said his ahoge is "fragile" and "weak" to the point of pulling too hard, it would come off easily but in a painful way that he could try not to yell. It grows back in three days or so but sometimes depending on bad weathers, it would grow back for more than a week. He said it gets very difficult to untangled. His other ahoge doesn't get tangled but it acts like a sensor to danger in connection to his sixth sense ability like cat whiskers. But it's rarely seen moving by itself. When he gets nightmares, his ahoge shakes. The worsen the nightmare, the more his ahoge violently shakes and twitches. But tugging can wake him up. * It would be seen that Åland would have the shortest and least questions and answers. http://greenland-oc.wikia.com/wiki/Hetalia_Fan_Characters_Q%26A Category:Hetalia Category:Nordics Category:Europe Category:Aland Islands Category:Autonomous Category:Trio Category:Male Characters Category:Territories Category:Island country Category:Archipelago